bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Las Aventuras de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe
Sirenoman y Chico Percebe es un actor y pareja de superhéroes que protagonizan en la televisión de ficción se presenta, dentro de un espectáculo- serie del mismo nombre. Ellos son vistos por los personajes en la serie de televisión animada de Nickelodeon Bob Esponja y Las Aventuras de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe. Bob Esponja y Patricio son grandes fans. Como los superhéroes, Sirenoman y Chico Percebe tienen muchos enemigos. Sus dos principales rivales del arco son Manta Raya y la Burbuja Sucia. Mermaid Man era parte de un grupo aliado de superhéroes otra, llamada IJLSA (Liga de la Justicia Internacional de Super conocidos), una parodia de los nombres de Liga de la Justicia y Superamigos. No sólo las estrellas dúo en una caricatura, pero también realmente proteger a los ciudadanos de Fondo de Bikini. ¿O es que, ya que ambos son muy antiguos. Sirenoman ]] Mermaid Man es un semi-retirado superhéroe. Él es expresado por OscarEl actor Ernest Borgnine (en la serie). Mermaid Man es un semi-retirado de superhéroes que ha envejecido bien pasado su mejor momento. Su traje en su mayoría se asemeja a la vestimenta de los cómics héroe Aquaman, con la adición de una máscara con forma de estrella, una concha de vieira del sujetador, y un par de pantuflas de peluche. bajo el agua guarida hombre sirena y el método de lucha contra la delincuencia es una parodia de Batman, y su "invisible barco-Mobile" es una parodia de la Batimóvil y Wonder Woman's jet invisible. No se sabe cómo se puede vivir en Fondo de Bikini, como él, junto con Chico Percebe, son los únicos personajes humanoides verdad en la serie (aunque podría ser la Atlántida o de otro tipo super potencia-). Él tiene una obsesión con la palabra "mal", y es a menudo visto corriendo frenéticamente gritando esa palabra. Al igual que los héroes que se basa en, Mermaid Man también tiene un compañero, Chico Percebe, a quien trata como a un niño, aunque Chico Percebe es de sesenta y ocho años. Mermaid Man parece estar en las etapas avanzadas de la senilidad, olvidando muchas veces lo que estaba hablando, o qué estaba haciendo. Esto no es un problema para Bob Esponja y Patrick, que adoran incondicionalmente los dos héroes y logró persuadirlos de su retiro y regresar a la televisión. Bob Esponja ha aparecido con ellos en ocho cortos diferentes - lo que involucraba un supervillano, una supergadget, o alguna combinación de los dos. En un episodio, y Patrick hizo una película sobre los héroes. Mermaid Man ha Némesis varias que luchó mucho tiempo atrás. Suciedad burbuja, una burbuja sucia sintientes. Man Ray, un humanoide con una raya con temas de vestuario que hace las cosas mal y se congeló en el Mermalair.Lenguado Atómico, un pez que puede disparar explosiones nucleares de su boca. La polilla, una polilla humanoide que roba la luz, es otro de los enemigos del hombre sirena y, según él, ha sido la búsqueda de la Polilla de 57 años. Mermaid Man disfruta viendo televisión y jugando a las damas con Chico Percebe. Come casi cualquier cosa. Sus comidas favoritas son pan de carne, puré de papas, el brócoli, empanadas de Krabby y helados. Según Mermaid Man, sus poderes están en su traje. Él usa habilidades similares a Aquaman, tales como: invocar y controlar a las criaturas del mar, la natación de alta velocidad (usado para crear un efecto llamada la furia de hidromasaje), bolas de agua, y la capacidad de sobrevivir bajo el agua. Mientras Mermaid Man conserva todas estas habilidades, no son tan poderosos como lo fueron en su mejor momento. Además, ha Mermaid Man Super telescópica de visión de acuerdo a una escena de corte de los storyboards de Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe V Además de esto, sus casas cinturón de una amplia gama de diversas armas, más comúnmente visto como una especie de haz o rayo. El único que se menciona en el programa es el pequeño rayo, lo que reduce las cosas, así como el rayo invertir grandes apodado "Wumbo" de Patrick. Su cinturón de características más poderes, como el botón de construcción de la obliteración, la Cam Chin, y varios haces radioactivos que producen extrañas mutaciones y efectos diferentes interpretaciones del mismo, como haciendo que las capturas de repente el fuego, dar la vuelta completamente, o para cortar en medio con unas tijeras. Sólo se muestra brevemente, todos los que afligen a Calamardo. Chico Percebe Chico Percebe es el hombre del lado sirena lanzamiento de falta. Él es expresado por Emmy ganador comediante y actor Tim Conway. Chico Percebe (real nombre de Kyle) es un 68-años semi-retirado superhéroe compañero, aunque todavía es más cuerdo y consciente que el hombre sirena. Él, junto con Mermaid Man, son los verdaderos humanoides sólo en el show. Su traje es una mezcla entre la Edad de Plata Aqualad y Gilligan de la Isla de Gilligan. Barnacle Boy también exclama "'morenas Mumblin!" cuando está excitado. Aunque se volvió contra el mal y he ganado Mermaid Man, lo que le obligó a ceder a su exigencia de ser llamado hombre Barnacle, pronto volvió a ser llamado Chico Percebe. Mermaid Man, su mentor, lo trata como si fuera un niño, en Pese a lo que un adulto. A menudo llamadas Mermaid Man un viejo estúpido ". En la moda compañero de verdad que lleva la peor parte de la comedia física en sí mismo. Chico Percebe, una vez se convirtió en un villano brevemente en Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe V, haciendo equipo con Man Ray y la Burbuja Sucia a raíz de una disputa sobre una hamburguesa de cero a la izquierda (una versión muy pequeña de un Krabby Patty destinados a los niños) en el Crustáceo Cascarudo. Después de una lucha prolongada - y una parodia dolorosa de la Liga de la Justicia Internacional denominado Liga de la Justicia de superhéroes conocidos (IJLSA) con el elenco estable - él y Mermaid Man cosas arreglaron. Barnacle hombre, como le gusta que la llamen, consigue un poco de más respeto ahora (a pesar de que no puede terminar un adulto de tamaño Krabby Patty). En el mismo episodio, Chico Percebe mencionó que él era tan viejo que había pelos que crecen fuera de las arrugas de su hígado puntos. Él también tiene una nariz similar a Calamardo, aunque más grande. Esto se hace referencia en Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe IV, cuando Barnacle Boy y Calamardo están enfrascados en una batalla de ingenio que participen llamando unos a otros "Big-nariz". Chico Percebe también funciona la seguridad en el Museo de Rock Bottom. En el videojuego, Battle for Bikini Bottom, se reveló que Chico Percebe tiene un hijo, una hija—ley, y cuatro "gritando" nietos. Chico Percebe posee poderes similares a Mermaid Man, aunque le falta el cinturón. Sin embargo, él tiene "Azufre Vision "(una forma de calor de la visión) que Mermaid Man no lo hace. Como Mermaid Man, sus poderes no son lo que solían ser. Sireno Cueva El Mermalair es el escondite secreto de Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe. Los episodios sólo que la Mermalair se apareció en Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe II, en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III y el Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V. Sin embargo, en el videojuego, Bob Esponja SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, el Mermalair se puede ver en más detalle. Botemovil Invisible El Boatmobile Invisible es un vehículo común aparece en el Hombre Sirena y Chico Percebe episodios.Es Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe vehículo, situado en la Sire Cueva. Bob Esponja dice saber mucho sobre el barco, al igual que saber dónde están los limpiaparabrisas. Sin embargo, cuando se pulsa el botón de arriba mencionado, resultó ser el botón de Origami. Chico Percebe piensa que lo que es invisible, era una idea estúpida. ¿De qué sirve un barco invisible si no sabes donde aparcar? El barco móvil que una vez fue casi completamente pintado de negro por Bob Esponja y Patricio, anulando así el propósito de que sea invisible.Es invisible, pero en su aspecto real es un caddilac rosa. Sin embargo, cuando Bob Esponja se estrelló en el farol de la calle con ella, y cuando fue pintada por Bob Esponja y Patrick, que parecía un boatmobile normal.Dueños:Sirenoman,Chico Percebe.Otros:Bob Esponja,Patricio Episodios de Sirenoman y Chico Percebe *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *Night Light *Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob *The Card *Ditchin' *Shuffleboarding *Spongebob's Last Stand *Back to the Past *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *Mermaidman's Begins Armas y Otras cosas Dentadura El desayuno Mordeduras son un elemento destacado en el Hojuelas de Tritón y el Niño PercebeSon enormes dientes, que puede poner en su boca para comer alimentos duros o por diversión. Sólo Bob Esponja se sabe que los propietarios de estos, pero Patrick probablemente también lo hace. Juego de Paleta El Hombre Sirena y Chico Percebe padel Set es un hombre sirena y el Chico Percebecon temas de padel visto en conjunto ustedes han visto este caracol?. Bob Esponja ordenó el conjunto. El desafío principal es el Sucio Bubble Challenge donde el chapista trata de golpear el padel 29.998.559.671.349 veces seguidas. Bob Esponja no puede hacer el reto, pero Patrick tomó el desafío y ganó, pero perdió el trofeo. Botemovil Invisible Un auto que usa tanto Sirenoman y chico Percebe. Mega garra La Mega Claw sólo aparece en el episodio: Volver al pasado. Pertenece a Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe. El Mega Claw está bloqueado en el casillero de los recuerdos. Bob Esponja dice que aparece en el episodio 1582th del Hombre Sirena y Chico Percebe serie. Guante de Energia Ray Power Man guante sólo aparece en él episodio: Volver al pasado. Pertenece a Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe. Ray Power Man guante está bloqueado en el casillero de los recuerdos. Soplador de Burbujas Burbujas 'Bubble sucio Launcher pertenecía a la Burbuja Sucia. Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe podría haber robado a él. Simplemente apears en el episodio: Volver al Pasado. Se encerró en el armario de los recuerdos. Cinturón de las Cosquillas El Cinturón de cosquillas es una de Mermaid Man y muchos ingeniosos artilugios Barnacle Boy. Se utiliza para mantener Manray contra el desempeño de la delincuencia por cosquilleo él. En el Hombre Sirena y el Chico Percebe serie original, la cinta de cosquillas fue puesto sobre el Hombre por el Hombre-Ray sirena en el 17mo episodio #. El Cinturón de cosquillas aparece por primera vez en el Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe III. " A llegado a distancia y llave de la misma. El cinturón de cosquillas se adjunta a la cintura Manray, y un botón de RIENDOSE vez que se presiona para hacerlo reír como un loco hasta que otro botón, parada de emergencia, se presiona. La cinta también tiene cosquillas en la música que viene del "agujero" en el centro. Todo esto suena como la risa y la felicidad de ir con el momento. El Cinturón de cosquillas frustrado de Man Ray planes de robar un banco, porque los efectos de la correa cosquillas causado Manray mantener riendo a pesar de haber sido eliminado de antemano por Bob Esponja. Curiosamente, la cinta de cosquillas vuelve a aparecer en episodios posteriores con Manray a pesar de que aparentemente había desaparecido en el Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe III. " El Cinturón de cosquillas es un color azul puro. En el centro hay un agujero "que puede ser desbloqueada por su clave que viene con él como otra forma de detener el cosquilleo. Gira rápidamente cuando cosquillas. (Plumas y las chispas aparecen más tarde en el episodio) Sólo aparecen si la correa se ha dañado, por lo que la banda se hace más cosquillas. La música que suena cuando el cinturón está en cosquillas es "Hahahoho - The Big Laugh" por Jürgen Schlachter. Esta canción está disponible en la biblioteca de música APM, donde muchas de las canciones de la serie se encuentran.Segun lo visto en Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III Referencias Categoría:Bob Esponja wiki:Articulos largos Categoría:Bob Esponja Wiki:Contenido de Wikipedia Categoría:SirenoMan y El Chico Percebe